A large-scale, Internet-based or intranet-based threaded discussion forum (a.k.a. Jam) for facilitating innovation through enterprise-wide brainstorming, connects a large population (e.g., tens of thousands) of individuals across boundaries and jobs to develop actionable ideas around business-critical or urgent societal issues. Jams may be a central element in a management system and may facilitate a transformation of a company into a values-based organization. For example, International Business Machines Corporation has hosted an Innovation Jam® collaboration for products and services it develops, consults, and delivers for an external or an internal customer. A Jam may include the following components and methods:                A high-profile online event that has a specific duration.        A defined agenda, focused on strategic and critical enterprise issues.        A real-time discussion database that includes ideas, best practices and personnel sentiment.        Real-time text mining and analysis to identify and direct live discussion trends.        